Style
by Sabrina Pierre
Summary: E eu deveria te dizer para ir embora, pois eu Sei exatamente onde isso vai parar, mas eu Assisto enquanto damos voltas e voltas Fanfic de presente para minha amiga secreta do Fórum Papéis Avulsos BelleFleur. também no Nyah e no Wattpad 18 - HARRY POTTER FANFICTION
1. Style

_**Style - S S Pierre**_

 _Midnight_

 _ **Meia-noite**_

 _Vou come and pick me up, no headlights_

 _ **Você vem e me pega, faróis desligados**_

 _A long drive_

 _ **Uma viagem longa**_

 _Could end in burning flames or paradise_

 _ **Pode terminar em chamas ou paraíso**_

Pansy Parkinson pulou a janela do quarto na casa que dividia com Hermione Granger desde o fim do treinamento de curandeiras delas; conseguia distinguir a sombra do carro estacionado alguns metros do portão. Os faróis estavam desligados porque não queriam ser pegos, por isso ela pulou a janela, por isso era _meia-noite_.

Quando entrou no carro ele deu partida, não falaram nada por vários minutos, isso era normal, ela sabia que seria assim, que podiam terminar a viagem discutindo e trocando azarações, xingamentos e em alguns casos até alguma agressão física (da parte dela, ele nunca havia tocado um dedo nela nesse sentido.) ou que podiam terminar transando no banco traseiro ou em qualquer outro lugar que encontrassem.

Pansy podia ouvir o som do mar de fundo, estavam se aproximando da praia. Não era novidade para ela, visto que ele nunca a levaria em um lugar público. _Eram um segredo._ Ela era um segredo sujo.

 _Fade_ _into_ _view - oh!_

 _ **Desaparece de vista - oh!**_

 _It's been a while since I have even heard from you_

 _ **Faz algum tempo desde que eu ouvi falar de você**_

 _Heard from you_

 _ **Ouvi de você**_

 _I should just tell you to leave, 'cause I_

 _ **Eu deveria apenas dizer para você partir, porque eu**_

 _Know exactly where it leads, but I_

 _ **Sei exatamente onde isso vai parar, mas eu**_

 _Watch us go 'round and 'round each time_

 _ **Nos assisto andar em voltas e voltas toda vez**_

Finalmente ela quebrou o silêncio depois do que pareceu uma década.

"Você sumiu. " Pansy arrumou o cabelo atrás da orelha. "Fazia um tempo que eu não ouvia falar de você. "

"É, eu sei." Ele nunca desviou o olhar da estrada. "O treinamento andou me prendendo."

 _Claro,_ ela pensou ironicamente, _treinamento._

Sabia que deveria mandar ele dar a volta e levá-la para casa. Sabia que tudo terminaria _novamente_ com sofrimento, lágrimas e ressentimento entre eles, porém, a esperança que daquela vez fosse diferente a fazia ficar todas as vezes, e sempre terminava com eles andando em voltas.

Tudo havia começado com aquela festa que Hermione resolveu fazer para comemorar a promoção do namorado. Pansy já andava com ela algum tempo e havia sido convidada, com direito a levar alguns amigos para não se sentir sozinha. Lembrava que havia sido a maior dificuldade do universo arrastar Draco e Blaise com ela, e que se arrependeu disso assim que eles se envolveram com algumas bruxas e a esqueceram no salão.

A música era alta e ela podia ver todos dançando e se divertindo. Todos menos _ele._ Foi por pura curiosidade que ela se aproximou, talvez nem tanta assim, um pouco de tédio e muita bebida no sangue podiam se juntar ao fator.

"Por que você não está dançando?"

Os olhos verdes a examinaram por alguns segundos antes dele responder à pergunta dela.

"Eu não sei dançar." Ela se colocou ao lado dele na parede, e seguiu sua linha de visão. Blaise estava praticamente comendo a mais nova dos Weasley no meio do salão, bem isso explicava o humor taciturno de Potter ao meu lado.

"Hermione me contou que _ela_ terminou com você." Pansy levou o copo até os lábios, a bebida era forte e a deixava enjoada, mas era melhor do que ficar sóbria.

"Hum." Potter também bebeu do copo dele, e quando Blaise enfiou a mão entre as penas da Weasley no meio do salão, ele virou todo conteúdo de uma vez, fazendo uma careta. "Eles podiam ir para um quarto." Comentou irritado.

"Ou você podia parar de se torturar e encontrar uma garota para você comer também." Pansy reclinou o rosto para o lado e fez um bico com os lábios enquanto pensava. "Aquela parece disponível." Apontou para uma menina que estava dançando sozinha.

"O que você quer Parkinson?" Ele perguntou irritado, virando completamente de frente para ela.

"Dinheiro. Minha cama. E que está festa horrível acabe logo." Pansy virou de frente para ele também. "E você Potter?"

"Que você saia de perto de mim."

"Assim você me magoa…" Ela largou o copo em uma mesa próxima e virou para ele novamente. "Essa festa tá um saco para mim e você não parece estar tendo o dia mais maravilhoso da sua vida. Vamos beber e rezar para isso acabar logo." Uma garota se aproximou com mais copos numa bandeja, e Pansy pegou dois, entregando um para ele.

Em algum momento eles foram parar dentro do banheiro do quarto de Hermione, Potter estava vomitando tudo para fora e Pansy rindo da cara dele.

Ela tirou uma pequena poção de sobriedade do bolso e o entregou, também fez um feitiço para tirar o gosto ruim da boca dele.

"Assim eu vou achar que você se importa." Ele disse ironicamente, enquanto limpava o rosto na pia.

"Eu estou em treinamento para ser curandeira, eu devo me importar com todos sem olhar a quem." Pansy avaliou as unhas pintadas de vermelho e bufou. "Ficar bêbado porque sua ex está provavelmente fodendo outro cara é patético." Ela se escorou do lado a pia. Potter lançou um olhar de fúria na direção dela.

"Então o que eu devia estar fazendo?!" Perguntou irritado.

"Eu não sei. Vivendo? Esquecendo sua paixonite de escola e seguindo sua vida? Eu não tenho as respostas para tudo Potter, eu apenas constatei o que eu vi: Que você está sendo patético." Pansy andou em direção a porta, estava com a mão na maçaneta quando sentiu seu corpo ser puxado e espremido contra a parede. "O que você _pensa_ que está fazendo?"

"Seguindo seu conselho." Os olhos dele brilharam por de trás dos óculos. "Vivendo."

Os lábios dele amassaram os dela. Pansy manteve os olhos abertos enquanto Potter tentava enfiar a língua dele dentro de sua boca. Uma mão dele alisou a lateral do corpo dela, enquanto a outra puxava os fios morenos curtos de seu cabelo. O que começou com violência terminou de maneira calma, quando ele aliviou um pouco a pressão dos lábios e a beijou propriamente. Pansy podia muito bem culpar o álcool no sangue por se render ao beijo e agarrar os cabelos dele com tanta força que ele gemeu na sua boca. Podia culpar a solidão dos últimos meses de estudo por arrancar a camisa dele, fazendo botões voarem pelo banheiro. Porém, não sabia o que culpar quando ele a colocou sentada na pia e enfiou dois dedos dentro dela, fazendo largar a cabeça para trás e gemer.

Ele era estabanado, e acabou se atrapalhando algumas vezes com a saia dela, até conseguir se enterrar fundo dentro dela, diminuindo a agonia de ambos. Foi uma foda rápida e forte numa pia de banheiro.

O problema foi quando não acabou naquela festa e virou algo rotineiro. Encontros as escondidas e brigas colossais faziam parte da vida deles. E não parecia que ia mudar tão cedo.

Ela sabia que eles não tinham nenhum compromisso _oficial_ com o outro. Que por isso eles estavam sentados agora em silêncio na beira da praia. Pansy mexia com o colar que ele havia dado de aniversário algumas semanas antes. A peça pareceu pesar uma tonelada enquanto ela pensava sobre as novidades que ela havia escutado de Hermione. Sobre como o tão querido e respeitável Harry Potter havia pedido a mão de Ginevra Weasley em namoro - _novamente_ \- para os pais dela. Ela sabia que devia trazer isso à tona, porque Harry Potter não era tão querido ou respeitável assim na sua percepção. Afinal, que tipo de homem respeitável namoraria sério e levaria outras garotas para passeios noturnos no meio da noite? _Por favor_ , Draco Malfoy, que ela sabia que estava dormindo com uma garota que tinha namorado, era mais respeitável que Harry Potter.

"O que você quer comigo afinal?" Perguntou irritada pelo rumo que seus pensamentos estavam tomando. Pelo jeito essa seria uma das noites que terminavam em guerra.

"Conversar…" Harry chutou umas pedrinhas que estavam na areia e olhou para o mar. "Eu não sei bem, Pansy, faz tempo que eu não falava com você e a gente nunca… conversou direito."

Pansy respirou fundo e largou o colar, ficando em pé e arrumando a pequena saia que usava.

"Não, não conversamos mesmo. A gente fodia e você corria como um menininho com medo do escuro. Desculpa se eu não quis agir como uma mãe, pegar você pela mãozinha e explicar como devíamos ter feito!" Pansy respirou fundo e também olhou para o mar.

"O que você espera que eu faça Pans?" Ele gritou de volta. Passando os dedos pelos cabelos negros.

Ela bufou e o empurrou.

"Faça exatamente isso! O previsível, o caminho fácil, coragem de grifinória é uma ova, você é um covarde Potter. Covarde!" Ambos se encararam por um momento, Harry estendeu a mão e tentou toca-la. "Nem vem com essa. Não tenta tocar em mim como se um beijo e uma foda fossem resolver todos as coisas não ditas entre nós. Se fode!" Ela girou e andou em direção ao carro. "Eu quero ir para casa!"

Harry olhou mais uma vez para a praia e em silêncio a seguiu.

 _So it goes_

 _ **Então assim vai**_

 _He can't keep his wild eyes on the road_

 _ **Ele não consegue manter seus olhos selvagens na estrada**_

 _Takes me home_

 _ **Me leva para casa**_

 _Lights are off, he's taking off his coat_

 _ **As luzes estão desligadas, e ele está tirando seu casaco**_

 _I say "I heard - oh!_

 _ **Eu digo "Eu ouvi - oh!**_

 _That you've been out and about with some other girl_

 _ **Que você tem saído com essa outra garota**_

 _Some other girl"_

 _ **Essa outra garota"**_

 _He says "What you heard is true, but I_

 _ **Ele diz "O que você ouviu é verdade, mas eu**_

 _Can't stop thinking about you", and I_

 _ **Não consigo parar de pensar sobre você", e eu**_

 _I said "I've been there too, a few times"_

 _ **Eu digo "Eu me senti assim também, algumas outras vezes"**_

Harry não tirou os olhos verdes da estrada em nenhum momento enquanto ele dirigia para a casa dela. Pansy não tirou os olhos dele.

Ela podia sentir as lágrimas se formarem, mas não choraria. Não, Pansy era madura demais para deixar se afetar por Harry Potter, de todas as pessoas com quem ela podia ter se envolvido, tinha justamente que ser com o senhor com complexo de herói mal resolvido. Esse era o problema com Potter, ele agia exatamente como o mundo esperava que ele agisse. O mundo precisou que um garoto de dezessete anos o salvasse do pior homem que já pisou na terra, e o que Potter fez? Ele salvou. Agora o mundo precisava que ele formasse uma família com a namorada de escola perfeita, a família perfeita, e tivesse o final feliz que ele tanto merecia. E o que ele faria? Sim, exatamente isso. Quem se importa se no último ano ele esteve nesse relacionamento complicado com Pansy Parkison, onde eles terminaram e voltavam simplesmente porque sabiam que seria impossível seguir adiante sozinhos. Quem se importava se ela o abraçou durante horas enquanto ele chorava depois de algum pesadelo horrível, nas raras noites que ele dormiu com ela? Quem se importaria com o sentimento de uma garota da Sonserina, fria e calculista? Quem acreditaria que o tão _grande_ Harry Potter poderia nutrir algum sentimento e inclusive um relacionamento com ela? Pansy mesmo não acreditava nessas coisas. Ela aprendeu o lugar dela com o tempo ao lado dele: _nenhum._ Ele sabia disso também, sabia que ela servia apenas para o alívio físico e segredo sujo. Pansy nunca seria nada de Harry Potter.

Então, _por que Merlin_ ela sentia essa dor na boca do estomago como se tivesse levado um soco? Por que essa vontade de chorar que parecia que tiraria o ar dela? Por que ela queria tanto, _tanto_ que ele deixasse de fazer a coisa certa e escolhesse ela? Por que parecia que alguém havia dançado em cima do seu coração? Ela sabia a resposta, era simples até: porque Pansy Parkison aprendeu a amar cada detalhe de Harry. O cabelo penteado para trás, o olhar sonhador, o sorriso tímido, a teimosia, os medos dele. E isso machucava tanto ela que era como se ela estivesse se afogando.

Ela não percebeu que já estavam parados em frente à casa dela. Tudo estava escuro. Potter desligou o carro e continuou sem a encarar.

"Então…" Pansy não sabia exatamente o que fazer, estava cansada da situação, e ainda sentia uma dor na garganta da vontade de chorar. "Hermione não está, se quiser entrar, podemos conversar enquanto tomamos um chá."

"Eu acho melhor eu ir embora." Ele coçou a nuca e ficou sem jeito.

"A gente resolve isso como adultos ou como crianças Potter, você decide, mas de hoje não passa." Ela abriu a porta do carro e desceu, falando pela janela que estava aberta. "Ou você entra em cinco minutos, ou vai embora, a decisão é sua, porém essa vai ser a última chance que você vai ter."

Ela sabia que ele entraria, mas não se deu ao trabalho de ligar as luzes, andou direito para a pequena cozinha e com um aceno da varinha as coisas começaram a se preparar sozinhas.

"Achei que Hermione estaria aqui hoje. Ronald disse que eles não iam se encontrar porque ela tinha que estudar para um grande teste…" Ele comentou enquanto tirava o casaco.

"Você não é o único que esconde segredos dos amigos." Ela disse em voz baixa, mas ele não pareceu ouvir. Se ele soubesse que provavelmente enquanto eles conversavam, Hermione estava na cama com Draco Malfoy teria um ataque.

Eles andaram em silêncio até o quarto dela. Harry sentou-se na poltrona de leitura, e ligou o abajur. Pansy sentou-se na cama e o encarou.

"Eu sei que você voltou a namorar com ela." Foi de repente, e ela pode ver ele se encolher com a acusação. "Ficou ocupado com o _treinamento_ em ser marido dela?" Ela atacou, rindo amargamente. Pansy andou até o outro lado do quarto e acertou o rosto dele em cheio. " _Eu odeio você!"_ Ela gritou, as lágrimas começaram a correr e sua visão ficou turva. "Tão perfeito no alto da sua fama, onde ninguém pode te tocar porque você é o bendito HARRY POTTER! _Eu toquei você!_ Eu mudei você! Você chorou aqui!" Ela apontou para a cama. "O que ela fez por você? Ela _correu_. E agora que você consegue dormir durante a noite ela volta e você como o patético que é, o covarde que é, o merda que é a aceitou." Pansy riu, e limpou as lágrimas.

Harry ficou em pé e abraçou, e mesmo quando ela tentou lutar e começou a bater nele, ficou lá.

"Eu só consigo pensar em você o tempo inteiro." Ele confessou em um sussurro quando as lágrimas dela diminuíram. "Pans, eu queria tanto ficar com você." Ele apertou ainda mais forte, levando uma mão em direção ao rosto dela e beijando os lábios molhados.

Mal perceberam que uma coisa levou a outra e no fim estavam enrolados nus na cama dela. Pansy o beijou com tudo que havia dentro dela, confessando em cada toque que o amava em silêncio. Harry acariciou cada curva do corpo dela com veneração. Pela primeira vez eles fizeram apenas amor. _Amor._

Pansy acordou com o sol batendo em seu rosto. A cama estava vazia do seu lado. Ela sentiu o coração apertar, porém, no fundo ela sabia que esse seria o fim dos dois. Desanimada com o dia que ela sabia que teria pela frente andou até seu banheiro.

Ela sentiu o cheiro de café vindo da cozinha, estranhou porque Hermione nunca bebia café. Ficou surpresa quando encontrou a colega de quarto com Harry sentados na mesa.

"Bom dia." Hermione disse toda sorridente, pelo jeito a noite com Draco havia sido boa. "Olha quem eu encontrei sentado na nossa varanda depois que voltei da casa da Luna." Hermione piscou os olhos. _Mentira._ Ela sempre piscava os olhos quando mentia.

"Potter." Pansy cumprimentou, andando em direção a porta da frente.

"Pansy!" Hermione chamou.

"Sim?" Ela virou perto da porta, e encarou a mulher que havia se tornado sua melhor amiga.

"Não quer tomar café conosco?"

Pansy encarou Harry por alguns segundos antes de acenar a cabeça positivamente. Ela sentou-se o mais afastado do moreno possível, servindo-se sem tomar parte na conversa deles.

Ela pensou que o café estava sendo um sucesso, afinal seu coração ainda não havia sido mutilado. _Ainda._

"E você e a Ginny, como estão?" Hermione perguntou sorridente. Encarando o melhor amigo.

Pansy ergueu os olhos de seu café e encarou Harry enquanto ele respondia.

"Hum…" Ele arrumou os óculos em cima do nariz. "Estamos bem." Ele desviou o olhar e passou a encarar a torrada dele com afinco.

"Mesmo?" Pansy perguntou, não ficaria ali ouvindo essas besteiras quando ele havia acabado de sair de sua cama. Potter tomaria uma decisão de uma vez, ela arrancaria isso dele agora. "E você acha que ela _é_ a mulher da sua vida?" Era isso. A resposta dele decidiria o futuro deles. O _futuro_ dela.

Harry a encarou nos olhos por alguns minutos, Hermione sentiu a tensão da mesa, mas não sabia exatamente o que estava acontecendo, então ficou em silêncio.

"Eu…" Harry desviou novamente os olhos dela. "Não sei…" O moreno coçou a cicatriz na testa. "Ela sempre esteve lá. Ginny sempre foi próxima de mim, todo mundo espera que nós fiquemos juntos. É o natural. O certo a fazer."

Pansy ergue-se da mesa lentamente. O coração batia com tanta força que ela teve medo que todos na mesa pudessem ouvir. O choro estava se formando em sua garganta e ela o engoliu.

"Eu preciso ir para o hospital." Hermione percebeu a troca entre os dois, havia sido sutil, mas ela podia perceber a diferença entre a respiração deles. "Granger."

Pansy saiu sem se despedir de Potter. O coração em frangalhos não aguentaria isso. Quando pisou do lado de fora da casa sentiu as lágrimas escorrem, quando aparatou na sua sala do hospital, ficou surpresa por ter chegado inteira. Ela trancou as portas e deitou no pequeno sofá, ficou em posição fetal chorando toda a dor que havia dentro de si.

Ela acordou algumas horas depois com uma batida pertinente na porta dela. Arrumou o cabelo e limpou o rosto, disfarçando o melhor possível os olhos inchados.

"Dra. Parkinson." O chefe do departamento dela entrou na sala. "Dra. Granger disse que estaria aqui, seu turno não começa até algumas horas, algum problema?"

"Não, eu só precisava organizar alguns documentos. Posso ajudar em alguma coisa Dr. Smith?"

"Sim, na verdade, vim perguntar se já sabe a resposta para aquela proposta que o Hospital Adomnán de Iona fez sobre o intercâmbio de novos médicos?"

Ela encarou os olhos azuis do seu chefe por apenas alguns segundos. A resposta até ontem à noite era _não._ Porém, e agora? Sabia que essa era a saída covarde para seus problemas, porém se Harry _Fucking_ Potter podia ser o maior covarde da história, quem iria a criticar? Ela não tinha mais família, os pais foram assassinatos pelos seguidores de Voldemort que escaparam a batalha em Hogwarts. Sua única amiga era Hermione. Claro que havia Draco e Blaise…

Era mais do que um sim ou um não para ir para Irlanda. Era muito mais do que isso. Ficar significa ter que encarar Harry construir sua vida com outra, se torturar em cada jantar de amigos de Hermione onde ele estaria com ela _lá_. Isso era demais. Pansy não conseguiria o ver ser feliz em uma vida _sem ela_. Ela sabia que não seria feliz ali. Não agora pelo menos.

Pansy ponderou por mais alguns segundos antes de tomar a decisão. Quando ela abriu os lábios a resposta venho fácil, sim, desistir parecia loucura, mas lutar por alguém que não tinha a coragem de ficar com você não é algo que ela queria fazer. E Pansy sabia que se ficasse acabaria vivendo uma vida pela metade.

"Posso partir semana que vem."

 **FIM**

* * *

 **Espero que você curta o presente, tentei deixar o mais plotwist possível hahaha.**

 **Enfim, para quem, assim como eu, espera mais, eu estou trabalhando em uma segunda parte. Para o presente da Belle eu imaginei que só essa primeira parte já era perfeita, mas vai ter mais um e último capítulo.**

 **:***


	2. Late

**Late**

Pansy encarou-se com um vestido verde claro na frente do espelho e sorriu. Combinava com o seu tom de pele e os cabelos escuros. Atrás dela as damas de honra corriam para terminar as maquiagens umas das outras.

"Tudo pronto?" A loira sonhadora perguntou entrando no quarto, Pansy sorriu, apenas Hermione convidaria Luna Lovegood para madrinha do casamento.

"Como Hermione está?" Tonks perguntou, alisando a barriga enorme.

"Bem…" Luna sorriu para a visão da amiga grávida. Após quase morrerem na batalha de Hogwarts, Tonks e Lupin haviam tentando várias vezes para um segundo filho, e finalmente, Ted teria uma irmã, que ainda não tinha recebido um nome. "Pansy, ela pediu para ver você." Dizendo isso Luna entrou completamente no quarto, deixando atrás de si a porta aberta.

Pansy encarou novamente seu reflexo no espelho, e respirando fundo, andou em direção ao quarto onde Hermione terminava de se vestir para seu casamento.

Ela não precisou bater na porta, estava aberta, e pelas vozes alteradas que vinham de dentro, Hermione não estava sozinha. Abrindo um pouco mais a porta, ela viu as costas da noiva em um vestido tradicional. Hermione tinha o rosto vermelho cheio de lágrimas, e gritava com ninguém menos do que Draco Malfoy. Pansy encostou a porta e resolveu ficar quieta, mas interferiria caso algo saísse do controle.

"Eu não posso, Malfoy!" Hermione sacudiu os braços com raiva. "Eu não vou!"

"Ah não?" Pansy conhecia esse tom do amigo. Era cínico e frio, um método de defesa de qualquer Sonserino. "E o que você vai fazer, _Granger,_ quando esse bebê nascer com olhos cinzas e cabelos prateados?" A morena levou a mão a boca, surpresa que o caso dos dois tivessem ido tão longe, faziam sete anos que Pansy havia partido e Draco havia jurado que o relacionamento entre ele e Hermione havia acabado.

"Hermione…" Pansy chamou. A amiga se virou, com os olhos vermelhos e a maquiagem borrada. "Você está grávida do Draco?"

O Sonserino virou o corpo e deu um soco no espelho atrás de si, fazendo ambas pularem de susto.

Hermione apenas balançou a cabeça positivamente e voltou a chorar.

"O que está acontecendo aqui?" Dessa vez a pergunta foi direcionada ao loiro.

"Eu quero que ela venha embora comigo."

"Uau!" Pansy andou até a melhor amiga que se derretia em lágrimas e abraçou. "Draco, espera na porta um pouquinho? A Hermione já vai te encontrar ali." Ele pensou por alguns segundos, um pouco contrariado partiu do quarto.

"Granger…" Ela ergueu o rosto da amiga. "Eu vou te fazer uma pergunta muito simples, e nós duas sabemos a resposta… Você o ama?"

"... Draco?" Perguntou mordendo os lábios e esfregando as lágrimas do rosto.

"Se você pensou nele, acho que temos a resposta não?" Pansy sorriu.

"Isso é muito complicado, Pans, é mais do que amor na questão. É o dia do meu casamento com o Ronald!"

"Ah, Hermione, você me lembra tanto uma pessoa que eu conheci." Pansy riu e levou amiga até o sofá do quarto. "Eu vou te contar um segredo… Porque eu fui embora pra Irlanda tão de repente e só voltei pro teu casamento…"

Isso chamou atenção de Hermione, que tinha um espírito curioso e sempre perguntou isso a amiga.

"Por que?"

"Você tem que manter isso entre nós! Eu fui embora porque Potter me amava." Pansy olhou tristemente nos olhos castanhos da amiga, e sentiu a vontade de chorar tão comum sempre que pensava em Potter. "E eu o amava demais. Porém, ele não teve coragem de abrir mão do conforto para ficar comigo… Ele me manteve como um segredo e dormia comigo quando não estava com a namorada dele. Ele escolheu o caminho seguro, e o que esperavam dele." Os olhos se encheram de lágrimas que ela não queria, e Pansy respirou fundo, sorrindo triste para a mão que apertava a sua. "Ele fez exatamente o que você está fazendo agora. Ele quebrou meu coração, como você vai quebrar o do Draco. Ele me usou e me manteve escondida, como você fez com o Draco. E nem pensa em negar Hermione, eu sei que foi você que não quis assumir nada com ele." Ambas se encararam por alguns minutos, Hermione envergonhada por se reconhecer nas atitudes do seu melhor amigo. "Como o Potter está?" Pansy finalmente perguntou, depois de uma semana em Londres ela finalmente tocou no nome dele.

Hermione encarou a parede, os cacos de vidros quebrados no chão, o teto e finalmente voltou a olhar a amiga.

"Distante. Ele terminou com a Gina um pouco depois que você partiu, e desde então ele mal fala comigo e com o Ronald e se dedicou completamente ao trabalho…Eu sabia que tinha alguma coisa estranha acontecendo, eu nunca tinha visto ele tão apático… Nunca imaginei que seria você o motivo. Ele está triste." Hermione levou a mão ao peito e fechou os olhos.

Pansy sentiu uma dor no peito ao pensar em Potter desse jeito, porém, ao se lembrar de todas noites que passou chorando até dormir no seu processo de cura, isso passava. Ela tinha saído despedaçada do relacionamento, ela havia ficado sozinha e se isolado em um país estranho para poder continuar em frente. Potter ficou com tudo, os amigos, o lar e a namorada, ele não merecia sua compaixão.

"Não seja um Potter…" Pansy ergueu e arrumou a saia de seu vestido. "Você tem poucos minutos para decidir. Vou esperar na porta com o Draco. Não importa qual sua decisão, eu vou te apoiar e se escolher casar com Ronald eu vou tirar Draco daqui para não atrapalhar… Pensa bem." Com um beijo no rosto da amiga, ela saiu do quarto.

"QUANTO tempo você acha que ela ainda vai pensar?" Draco estava usando um feitiço de desilusão, tornando-o quase invisível no minusculo corredor que estavam, Pansy já tinha respondido umas dez vezes a mesma pergunta, desde os cinco minutos que saiu do quarto.

A porta se abriu e Hermione saiu do quarto. O rosto ainda borrado, porém com uma expressão decidida.

"Então?" Draco desfez o feitiço e a encarou.

Ela o encarou, mas logo voltou atenção a morena.

"O que você vai dizer? Eles vão saber que você me ajudou." Draco se escorou na parede e respirou aliviado, com um sorriso no rosto ele pegou a mão de Hermione e beijou. "Draco, eu tenho que resolver isso antes da gente ir."

"Eu vou dar meu jeito. Anda, Granger, se manda. E é bom eu ser madrinha dessa criança."

Ela se virou e andou em direção ao pátio, onde os convidados se arrumavam, ouviu o som da aparatação dos amigos e sorriu satisfeita.

Descendo as escadas d'A Toca, cantando uma canção para si mesma, pensando em como falar que Hermione havia fugido, Pansy não percebeu o caminho a sua frente, até dar de cara com um casal discutindo. Harry Potter e Gina Weasley.

Eles pararam e a encararam, Harry tinha uma expressão de tédio, até vê-la e mudar para choque. E Gina cruzou os braços irritada.

"Desculpa." Pansy disse, já desviando deles para seguir seu caminho.

"Pansy?" Harry chamou, pegando no seu braço. "Q-Quando você voltou? Você vai morar aqui de novo? Voltou pro hospital? Por que você não me procurou?" Pansy estava sentindo-se esmagada com tantas perguntas, e apenas abriu e fechou a boca.

"Por que ela procuraria você?" Weasley perguntou desconfiada. "Vocês nem eram amigos."

Potter pareceu não se importar, apenas lançando um olhar de irritação para Gina, antes de empurra-la da frente da porta e puxar Pansy para dentro do quarto.

"O que você está fazendo?" Pansy perguntou enquanto ele trancava a porta com magia e silenciava o quarto, ela percebeu isso porque os gritos da namorada dele pararam de serem escutados.

"Eu preciso falar com você." Potter se virou, tirando os óculos do rosto e passando a mão nos cabelos, que ela percebeu, continuavam rebeldes.

Pansy cruzou os braços, usando sua melhor máscara de irritada.

"Eu lembro da última vez que conversamos, você me deixou no outro dia. Então me desculpe, não quero conversar."

"Você foi embora!" Ele acusou, andando na direção dela. "Você me deixou e foi para Irlanda!"

Ela piscou os olhos, o coração batia tão rapidamente que podia ouvir, a raiva que ela havia suprimido durante anos voltou com tudo a tona, e a dor que achou que havia superado também estava presente, a mão se fechou em punho e ela acertou em cheio a cara dele.

Potter deu um passo pra trás, segurando o maxilar atingindo e encarando Pansy apavorado.

"Como. Você. Ousa?" Pansy o empurrou com força contra a parede. "Não tenta bancar a vítima para mim, porque eu não sou seus professores da escola que lambiam o piso que você caminhava! Não tenta virar o jogo e me fazer de vilã, quando você é o _único_ culpado da situação que me deixou sem saída a não ser partir. Você escolheu a Weasley! Eu não ia ficar e me tornar sua amante, Potter!" As lágrimas começaram a escorrer, mais de raiva do que a dor de trazer essas feridas a tona, e Pansy ficou feliz por saber que podia odiar Potter tanto assim. Era uma esperança no fim do túnel. "Eu amei você com cada célula do meu corpo e você me retribui com nada. Você escolheu o caminho fácil."

Ela se virou em direção a janela, parecia que ia sufocar. Parecia que estava se afogando na sua própria ira.

"Eu procurei você." Ele disse baixo. "Hermione não sabia qual hospital você tinha se transferido, mas eu fui em cada hospital mágico de cada pedaço de terra da Irlanda." Ela não se virou para ele, mas amaldiçoou seu coração traidor que palpitou com essa notícia. "Eu deixei ela assim que soube que você tinha ido embora… Pans… Vamos conversar?"

Ela se virou e o encarou por alguns minutos, o peito apertado e a garganta ardento com a vontade de chorar. Pansy deu um passo em frente e alisou o rosto de Potter. A barba estava por fazer, e ela deu um meio sorriso ao perceber que alguma coisa na vida dele estava desalinhada.

"Eu te amei muito." Ela disse baixo. Os olhos deles se encontraram, e ela o beijou de leve nos lábios. "Acabou, Harry." Pansy se afastou e saiu do quarto. Gina ainda estava do outro lado da porta pronta para atacar aos dois.

"Você precisa descer e avisar sua família que o casamento foi cancelado. Hermione foi embora." Pansy virou o rosto para dentro do quarto. Onde Harry encarava o chão com uma fisionomia devastada. Mas, ao ouvir o que ela disse ergueu o rosto, e a encarou. "Ela teve coragem de lutar por quem amava."

Pansy não ficou para ouvir o que Gina iria dizer, com o coração pesado e com mais dor do que ela achou que fosse capaz de sentir ela partiu. Dessa vez, ela deixou Harry para trás.

 **FIM PARTE DOIS**

* * *

 **Olá, eu sei que demorei, mas eu não conseguia encontrar uma música pra esse capítulo, e não encontrei ainda.**

 **MAAAAS, eu encontrei a música perfeita para finalizar a história. Só que como ela não se encaixa nessa cena, separei elas em duas.**

 **Então, a fanfic vai ter três partes!**

 **Eu pretendo postar a última parte mais rápido do que essa, mas agora que eu tenho com o que trabalhar, provavelmente vai ser mais rápido.**

 **Obrigada as pessoas que comentaram, e a Camila que betou essa fanfic até agora.**

 **3**

 **Até a próxima e última parte.**


	3. Sweetes Devotion

_**Sweetest Devotion**_

* * *

 _With your loving, there ain't nothing_

 _ **Com o seu amor, não há nada**_

 _That I can't adore_

 _ **Que eu não possa adorar**_

 _The way I'm running, with you, honey_

 _ **O jeito que eu estou correndo, com você, querida**_

 _Is we can break every law_

 _ **É que podemos quebrar cada lei**_

 _I find it funny that you're the only_

 _ **Eu acho engraçado que você é a única**_

 _One I never looked for_

 _ **Que eu sempre busquei**_

 _There is something in your loving_

 _ **Há algo em seu amor**_

 _That tears down my walls_

 _ **Que derruba minhas paredes**_

Harry encarou os olhos da melhor amiga por alguns minutos. Hermione parecia desconfortável com o encontro marcado de última hora entre eles. Ele encarou a janela do pequeno café que se encontravam e admirou por alguns minutos a chuva que cai do lado de fora.

"Como você está?" Hermione perguntou, a barriga estava avantajada, e ela parecia procurar uma posição confortável para se sentar. Não era o melhor do lugar do mundo para se encontrar, Harry podia dizer isso, mas era o único lugar que ela havia aceitado.

"Bem. E você? E o bebê? E seu marido?" Harry franziu o cenho na última pergunta, e isso não passou despercebido pela outra metade do encontro. "Eu não tenho nada contra vocês, só é estranho… Mas, quem sou eu para julgar, passei os últimos sete anos chorando a partida da Pansy." Ele deu um sorriso amarelo e voltou a encarar a chuva.

"Estamos todos bem." Hermione bebeu de seu chá e não desviou os olhos do melhor amigo. "Ela está bem mexida com o encontro de vocês no dia do meu casamento com o Ronald." Hermione alisou a barriga e respirou fundo. "O que aconteceu entre vocês?"

"O que aconteceu entre você e o Malfoy?" Hermione ficou vermelha e baixou o rosto, voltando a beber do seu chá.

O silêncio durou só mais alguns minutos, até Harry perceber que aquilo era tortura.

"Onde ela está, Hermione?" Sua melhor amiga o encarou e não disse nada. Harry bufou e puxou os cabelos. "Pelo menos você não está tentando negar que sabe."

"Sim, eu sei." Hermione levou sua mão até o do melhor amigo e a apertou forte. Harry sentiu o papel ser passado para ele, mas ficou em silêncio enquanto ela erguia-se e deixava o dinheiro para pagar sua parte. Antes de sair, ela beijou o rosto dele. "Não conta que fui eu."

* * *

Harry encarou o papel por vários minutos. Era o nome de um hospital. Não qualquer hospital. Ele usou o Google e descobriu que se tratava de um hospital trouxa. Ele amassou novamente o papel nos seus dedos. Todo trabalho dos últimos anos e se ele tivesse pesquisado o nome dela na internet teria descobri que ela era uma doutora desse hospital, que ficou famosa na mídia local por salvar a vida do prefeito. Irônico que Pansy estivesse sempre ao seu alcance se ele tivesse procurado do modo trouxa e não bruxo. Ele olhou para fora da janela e voltou a pensar se deveria ou não ir atrás dela. Antes Pansy era apenas uma ideia no fundo da sua cabeça, ela havia partido não era mais algo tangível. Agora que estava finalmente a uma viagem de distância Harry estava assustado. Apavorado. Literalmente entrando em desespero de encontrar Pansy e ela não o perdoar.

"O que você ainda está fazendo aqui?" Ele pulou do sofá e apontou a varinha em direção ao estranho que havia invadido seu apartamento. Acontece que o estranho era seu melhor amigo, Ronald Weasley.

"Do que você está falando?" Harry franziu o cenho e encarou o amigo, confuso. Rony revirou os olhos e deu uma busca em volta do apartamento, procurando algo.

"Cadê suas malas? Quando você vai pegar a chave de portal e ir até a Irlanda?" Ronald encarou os olhos verdes do amigo e suspirou. "Harry, você passou os últimos sete anos e meio nessa _super_ missões secretas, que, coincidentemente eram sempre na Irlanda, logo depois de _uma_ amiga da minha ex-noiva ter mudado de repente para lá. Você acha que eu sou um auror tão ruim que eu não saberia o que você estava fazendo? Eu agradeci quando você parou de iludir minha irmã e terminou com ela, sendo honesto com você mesmo e pensei que agora, que eu sei que você sabe onde ela trabalha, você já estaria lá!"

"C-como você sabe que eu sei onde ela trabalha?" Harry passou a mão pelos cabelos, e encarou os olhos azul claro do melhor amigo de infância.

"Eu fiz a Hermione dar o endereço para você!" Ele sentou de frente para o menino que sobreviveu e sorriu. "Confesso que fiz chantagem emocional, fazendo ela se sentir super culpada por me abandonar no altar, e prometi que voltaria a falar com ela sobre isso se ela desse o endereço para você." Ele riu. "Eu já perdoei ela faz muito tempo. _Mas, não conta para ela._ Eu tentei o endereço da casa da Pansy, mas a Hermione só cedeu o endereço do hospital, mas já é algo."

Harry riu e se levantou, andando até o melhor amigo e o abraçando.

"Obrigado." O ruivo deu um tapa nas costas dele e o afastou.

"O que você está esperando mesmo?"

* * *

A chave do portal partiu cedo na manhã seguinte, e Harry estava tão ansioso que o foi o primeiro a chegar, chovia na Irlanda quando ele finalmente chegou. Ele respirou o ar frio da manhã, e não sabia dizer se o enjoou era devido a viagem ou ao nervosismo.

Ele andou as duas quadras que o separavam da comunidade trouxa da Irlanda, após passar pela pequena floricultura que dividiam os dois mundos, Harry chamou um táxi e se dirigiu para o hotel que ficava exatamente de frente para o hospital.

Três horas depois e aqui estava ele. Olhando por uma janela a movimentação do hospital, procurando entre milhares de rostos o único que queria ver. O coração batia forte, martelando contra suas costelas e o deixando surdo, ele finalmente a veria desde o casamento, ou a tentativa de um, de seus melhores amigos.

"Eu que sempre falei mal do Malfoy, sou mais covarde do que ele jamais foi... Se o fuinha pode invadir o casamento da mulher que ele ama e roubar ela no último segundo, eu posso falar com a Pansy e implorar por perdão." Ele recitou o discurso que Ronald havia lhe feito. E voltou a prestar atenção nos médicos que entravam pela portaria do local.

Nove da manhã e ele reconheceu os cabelos pretos e lisos de Pansy, não tinha percebido no casamento, mas eles estavam mais compridos. O peito se fechou e ele sorriu triste para a imagem da mulher que ele tanto amava. Como ele desejou por isso, planejou tudo o que dizer. No dia do casamento ele tinha tanta coisa para desabar, mas a raiva tomou conta e sua teimosia e arrogância colocaram tudo a perder. _Não hoje_ , ele prometeu a si mesmo _, não mais_.

Uma hora depois Harry estava entrando pela emergência do hospital, o braço estava quebrado e tinha algumas fraturas nas costelas. Havia sangue e ele mal conseguia respirar. Ele chiou de dor quando a médica que o atendeu apertou seu ombro contra a maca, o fazendo ficar deitado. Ele não estava mais acostumado com a medicina trouxa, e agora entendia porque.

"Como isso aconteceu?" A doutora perguntou. O sotaque carregado do dialeto local.

"Eu cai." Ele gemeu entre os dentes, fechando os olhos e se perguntando se esse era mesmo o melhor jeito de se aproximar de Pansy. Estava atravessando a avenida quando foi atingindo por um carro. Como ele foi esquecer de como o trânsito funcionava? Viver completamente isolado dos trouxas tinha seus falhas.

"Você não é daqui." A loira constatou, quando começou a escrever no papel o que ele precisaria fazer de exames, depois da primeira inspeção.

"Inglaterra."

"Temos uma médica de lá na equipe. Sempre quis conhecer." A doutora sorriu, entregou o papel para o enfermeiro que estava na sala e começou a encaminhar Harry para as ecografias necessárias.

"Essa médica..." Ele perguntou, enquanto o enfermeiro tirava o sangue de seu braço. "Ela por acaso se chama Pansy?"

A médica parou o que estava fazendo, e encarou Harry curiosa.

"Sim..."

"A senhora poderia me fazer um favor." Harry sorriu de lado, e piscou os grandes olhos verdes para a garota, que ficou vermelha e acenou positivamente.

 _I wasn't ready then; I'm ready now_

 _ **Eu não estava pronto antes; Eu estou agora**_

 _I'm heading straight for you_

 _ **Eu estou indo direto para você**_

 _You will only be eternally_

 _ **Você só será eternamente**_

 _The one that I belong to_

 _ **A pessoa a quem eu pertenço**_

Ele a ouviu antes de a ver. As portas do quarto se abriram com um estrondo e Pansy as atravessou correndo, o rosto inchado e os olhos vermelhos.

"Harry?" Ela correu para cama. O moreno estava todo enfaixado, a perna e o tronco engessados para os ossos voltarem ao normal. "O que aconteceu? A doutora Lyncan entrou na sala de repouso falando de um acidente horrível, com um garoto de nome engraçado e sotaque britânico..." Pansy começou a chorar, e tocou levemente na mão de Harry, que apenas piscou os olhos. "Ela disse que ele poderia morrer na cirurgia. Quando ela disse seu nome..." Pansy o abraçou e Harry gemeu de dor. "Meu Merlin! Desculpa! Eu estou tão preocupada. Você precisa de alguma coisa?"

"Eu estou bem." Ele finalmente disse, sorrindo para Pansy. "Eu fui atropelado e quebrei algumas coisas, e quando estávamos fazendo um exame descobriram uma hemorragia." Havia sido um susto e tanto, ele havia pedido para a médica citar que ele havia dado entrado no hospital perto de Pansy, mas nunca imaginou que quase morreria antes disso acontecer.

"Eu vou verificar você com magia." Ela disse, procurando algo em seu jaleco.

"Pansy!" Harry colocou a mão no braço dela, e os olhos azuis dela o perfuraram. "Eu senti sua falta."

A morena limpou o rosto, e sorriu, alisando o braço de Harry.

"Você quase me matou do coração." Ambos riram, Harry gemeu com a dor nas costelas, e Pansy fechou o semblante.

"O que você está fazendo na Irlanda?" Perguntou por fim, tirando a mão rapidamente dele.

"Uma missão. Um comensal foi visto por essa região. Eu fui atropelado enquanto o perseguia no centro."

"Nessa cidade no meio do nada da Irlanda?"

"Sim, Pans." Harry tentou sentar, mas as costelas não deixaram. Pansy o empurrou de volta na cama.

"Eu vou cuidar de você..."

"Se eu curar muito rápido eles vão desconfiar. Eu quebrei quatro costelas. Uma delas perfurou algo dentro de mim, aí que tive a hemorragia. A doutora que me atendeu já cuidou de tudo." Pansy fechou novamente o semblante, e Harry sorriu. "Muito eficiente ela, falou que sempre quis conhecer a Inglaterra e que eu tinha lindos olhos..."

"Hum." A morena olhou pela janela do quarto. "Que bom que você está bom. Eu vou chamar a doutora _Lyncan_ para ser prestativa então." Ela enfiou as mãos nos bolsos do jaleco e mordeu os lábios. "Você está bem mesmo?"

"Sim, era só o início do sangramento, eu só não consigo sentar e andar porque perdi muito sangue. Mas, eu já dormi algumas horas, e fiz uma transfusão."

"Ok." Pansy olhou o relógio do pulso e suspirou. "Eu volto quando meu turno acabar. Descansa, tudo bem?"

Ele acenou e ela sorriu, tocou levemente o rosto dele antes de deixar o quarto.

* * *

Quando Pansy fechou a porta, ele fechou os olhos e dormiu tranquilamente pela primeira vez em anos.

Ela trouxe comida naquela noite. Eles sentaram em silêncio e comeram. Pansy sorriu para ele naquele dia. Harry sentiu o coração disparar.

No segundo dia ela veio no primeiro horário da manhã, tinha um plantão e ficaria com ele quando não houvesse emergências. Eles não falaram sobre a situação deles, mas, sobre os outros e como estavam ansiosos pelo filho de Hermione e Malfoy.

No terceiro dia, Pansy não apareceu. Harry se preocupou e passou a noite em claro.

Na quarta semana ele tomaria alta e poderia voltar para o hotel que havia alugado pelo mês. Em nenhum momento, desde o segundo dia, Pansy passou pelo quarto dele. Harry chorou enquanto a doutora Lyncan fazia os check-ups nas costelas. Ele disse que foi de dor.

* * *

"Pronto para ir para casa?" Lyncan perguntou, enquanto o levava de cadeira de rodas até a portaria, um dos funcionários do hotel o pegaria.

Harry fechou os olhos e evitou respirar fundo por causa das costelas.

"Acho que sim; acho que eu posso aceitar o que aconteceu agora."

"Você ainda está falando do acidente?"

Harry ficou em silêncio. A médica não disse mais nada.

"Obrigado por tudo, doutora." Ele sorriu.

"O prazer foi meu Potter. Boa recuperação na Inglaterra."

 _The sweetest devotion_

 _ **A devoção mais doce**_

 _Hitting me like an explosion_

 _ **Me atingindo como uma explosão**_

 _All of my life, I've been frozen_

 _ **Toda minha vida, eu estive congelado**_

 _The sweetest devotion I've known_

 _ **A devoção mais doce que eu já conheci**_

 _I'll forever be whatever you want me to be_

 _ **Eu sempre serei qualquer coisa que você quiser**_

 _I'll go under and all over for your clarity_

 _ **Eu vou fundo e além por toda sua clareza**_

 _When you wonder if I'm gonna lose my way home_

 _ **Quando você se perguntar se eu vou perder o meu caminho para casa**_

 _Just remember, that come whatever, I'll be yours all alone_

 _ **Apenas lembre, que o que quer que venha, eu serei apenas seu**_

Ele acenou a varinha e seus objetos começaram a se organizar em suas malas, havia alugado uma cadeira de rodas, para poder se movimentar no último dia na Inglaterra até o aeroporto, assim que chegasse em Londres procuraria St. Mungos e resolveria isso para poder voltar a andar.

Harry acenou novamente a varinha e fechou a bagagem, respirou fundo e contou mentalmente até dez, tentando em vão dissipar um pouco a dor de ter sido abandonado novamente pela mulher que ama.

Não queria chorar, porém, parecia inevitável. A vontade era de socar tudo a sua frente e enterrar a dor na fúria, ou em outra depressão profunda. Como na primeira vez que ela foi embora.

* * *

"Então, como foi?" Rony perguntou mais tarde, quando Harry o ligou por Skype.

"Ela sumiu." Harry tirou os óculos e apertou com força a ponte do nariz. "Fui atropelado enquanto ia para o hospital falar com ela. Pansy apareceu nos dois primeiros dias no quarto que eu fiquei e depois sumiu. _Puff!_ Eu não ouvi mais falar dela." A voz ficou embargada e ele limpou a garganta, lutando para não dar um fiasco. "Eu a perdi Rony." Ele se deu conta disse quando as palavras deixaram sua boca, e a dor foi tão absurda que chegou a cegá-lo por alguns segundos, seu coração parecia estar se despedaçando e ele podia ouvir cada batida mais fraca, o primeiro soluço foi alto e tão doloroso, que mesmo estando em outro país e apenas conversando pelo vídeo, Ronald conseguia sentir a dor em si.

"Harry..." Ele queria poder fazer mais pelo melhor amigo, mas não sabia o que dizer.

O segundo soluço foi abafado pelas mãos que Harry levou ao rosto, mas as lágrimas escorriam livremente, os óculos esquecidos na cama ao seu lado.

"Eu a perdi. Porra." Ele voltou a soluçar, o som se espalhando pelo vazio do quarto de hotel. Atormentado, despedaçado, e mais do nunca, Harry estava sozinho.

"Harry..." Rony tentou novamente, mas o melhor amigo havia o esquecido, mergulhado na própria dor. "Eu sinto muito."

Os soluços seguiram pela noite toda, mesmo quando o laptop foi desligado de qualquer maneira e empurrado para o outro lado da cama. Embrulhado em posição fetal, sentindo que a dor em suas costelas feridas não se comparava nem um pouco com a dor no peito, Harry adormeceu, após chorar até a última lágrima.

No dia seguinte foi empurrado pelos corredores do hotel até a saída, onde um táxi o esperava, estava entrando no carro quando a avistou do outro lado da rua. Pansy estava parada na entrada do hospital, um café na mão e um óculos escuro na outra. Harry respirou fundo e franziu o cenho, as costelas ainda doíam.

Pansy o encarou por alguns segundos, Harry acenou a cabeça para o motorista e com ajuda dele entrou no táxi. Ele ficou olhando para o hotel, evitando a mulher que assombrava seus pensamentos nos últimos anos. O motorista deu a volta e entrou, ele disse para onde desejava ir. Quando a porta do seu lado abriu e Pansy entrou no táxi.

"Senhor?" O motorista perguntou, pronto para fazer algo. Harry parecia perplexo. E nada disse. "Senhora, você precisa descer." O motorista resolveu.

"Não!" Harry exclamou. "Está tudo bem, pode seguir a viagem." Ele não desviou os olhos de Pansy, que parecia cada vez mais nervosa. O táxi deu partida.

"O que você está fazendo aqui?" Pansy por fim perguntou. "De verdade, não vem com essa besteira de comensal."

Ele pensou, que nunca em sua vida, tinha visto Pansy tão frágil, tão perdida e confusa. Talvez, na noite em que ele fez a pior escolha da sua vida e a deixou dormindo na cama. Mas, fazia tantos anos. Nunca em todos o tempo que passaram juntos Pansy pareceu indefesa, ela era fogo e por isso ele a amava tanto. Por isso mesmo quando ele ficou confuso e escolheu a saída fácil e ficar com Ginny, ela nunca saiu de sua mente. Queimava em seu cabeça, marcada como uma tatuagem em seu espírito. Essa Pansy era nova para Harry. Ele não sabia como lidar com ela todos aqueles anos atrás quando ele deixou ela partir, mas agora, agora ele lidaria com todas as facetas dessa mulher apenas pelo privilégio de a ter novamente. Ele não mentiria mais. Ele não fugiria novamente.

"Eu vim atrás de você." Ele disse por fim, e ela respirou fundo e o encarou de frente, os olhos azuis brilhavam com algo que Harry conhecia bem, porque não fazia muito tempo que esteve recebendo esse mesmo olhar dela. Pansy estava com raiva.

"Quem você pensa que você é?" Questionou, a voz sufocada pelo que ele reconheceu como dor. "Eu imaginei tanto essa cena, mas você está uns sete anos atrasado Potter! Eu avisei no casamento que era tarde demais, eu não amo mais você!"

"Mentira!" Ele deu uma risada sinistra. "Mentira Parkinson!"

"Não é!" Ela gritou, se escorando contra o banco e olhando pela janela, tentando o ignorar.

"Então por que você correu para o meu quarto quando soube que eu estava quase morrendo?" Harry levou a mão até o rosto dela e a obrigou a encarar. "Você já mentiu melhor do que isso, eu estou desapontado!"

Harry puxou Pansy pelo braço, fazendo o corpo dela ficar inclinado sobre o seu, colocou uma mão atrás da nuca dela e a outra usou para prender o corpo da bruxa.

"Vamos tirar a limpo então." Ele sussurrou contra os lábios dela, a beijando em seguida.

Ela lutou para sair do abraço dele, o que fez ele sentir muita dor, mas Harry não a soltou até Pansy começar a retribuir o beijo.

Ela finalmente pareceu acordar o transe que os beijos dele traziam e o afastou. Harry respirava fundo, ainda abraçado a Pansy, que por sua vez estava paralisada.

"Eu amo você." Ele admitiu, e em seus braços, Pansy se desfez em lágrimas. "Eu sinto muito por ter sido um covarde. Mas, eu amo você. Eu amo você desde da nossa primeira noite, e eu nunca, nunca vou fazer nada para machucar você de novo. Pansy, eu procurei por você desde o dia que você partiu. Eu me senti um idiota quando Hermione me contou que você tinha ido embora, eu queria trazer Tom de volta a vida para ele me matar por eu ter deixado isso acontecer. Por eu ter algo tão maravilhoso e perder por medo das consequências. Eu sou seu. Eu sou apenas seu." Ele colocou o rosto dela entre suas mãos e limpou as lágrimas dela, beijando carinhosamente cada bochecha. "Me perdoa, por favor, por Merlin e Morgana, eu nunca vou fazer nada para machucar você de novo."

"Eu não posso passar por isso de novo, eu não aguentaria Potter. Você... Você quebrou meu coração." Ela fungou e fechou os olhos. "Não é tão fácil, só aparecer aqui e me fazer um monte de promessas."

"Eu faço o que você quiser." Ele insistiu. "Eu não estava pronto antes, mas eu estou agora. Eu vou te dar o mundo se você pedir, eu serei o novo Lorde das Trevas e te dar tudo."

Ela se afastou do abraço dele. E respirou fundo.

"Eu tenho uma vida aqui na Irlanda. Eu não vou largar tudo por você de novo." Essa era a cartada dela, ele entendeu as entrelinhas. Pansy queria algo real, ela achava que era mentira. Bem, ele mostraria o quanto ele estava disposto a fazer por ela.

"Senhor." Ele chamou o motorista. "Pode dar meia volta, eu vou ficar na Irlanda." Pansy soltou o ar que ele prendeu e o tentou não sorrir quando Harry a encarou. "Minha vida é aqui agora."

* * *

 **FIM**

* * *

 **Isso aí pessoal, Style acabou.**

 **Para todos que comentaram e acompanharam o meu muito obrigada e mil desculpas por demorar a postar, eu esqueci completamente da terceira parte devido a problemas pessoais.**

 **A terceira parte é um final para, assim como eu, quem gosta de finais felizes, a história era só o primeiro capítulo mesmo. Mas, eu não consegui deixar ele triste. DDDDDD:**

 **Até a próxima 3**


End file.
